


Contact

by DeckofDragons



Series: Doomguy/VEGA [3]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hayden's kinda an asshole, M/M, VEGA and Doomguy are in love, VEGA takes pleasure in rubbing his relationship with Doomguy in Hadyen's face, and there's nothing Hayden can do about it, so he'll just have to suck it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Hayden's operational again and for sure up to something. He's in for a surprise when VEGA contacts him though.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Series: Doomguy/VEGA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887469
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from thevalkyriewarrior:
> 
> 'Can I- Can I request a little fic of Dr Hayden finding out that The Slayer and VEGA are a thing? And VEGA subtlety taunting Hayden for being wrong that the Slayer wouldn't return his affections? Cause like... After all the crap Hayden put VEGA through he deserves to be a little petty.'

“Dr. Hayden has been restored to operating condition,” VEGA said, reporting the only noteworthy bit of news that had come across his feed during the ‘night’.

The Slayer grunted and yawned as he stretched. He then strode over to his computer and plopped down into the chair to type. ‘ _He up to anything?_ ’

“The news reports do not say. However, I am inclined to believe he is. But given the state of things, I can’t be sure what. Perhaps he will try to rebuild the UAC.” If he did, that would mean he’d make a new VEGA which would be… uncomfortable. Hopefully if he did, he’d name the AI something else at least and maybe change up the base personality code too. He probably wouldn’t though because he was just like that.

‘ _Keep an eye on him if you can. If he starts messing with demon shit again, we can stop him before things go south._ ’

“I doubled my efforts at scanning and monitoring the web for any and all activity regarding him the moment news of his return came across my feed.” It had been one of the things he’d been keeping in an eye on already because it was only a matter of time before Hayden returned. They could’ve prevented this by destroying him but they’d chose not to, instead they’d given him to researchers who were bound to eventually find a way to restore him. The fact that they’d done so, so soon was the only surprising thing here.

‘ _Heh, I should’ve known you’d be one step ahead of me already._ ’

“Being multiple steps ahead is what I excel at.” With his help, the Slayer should theoretically be able to quickly stop or even fully prevent any and all demon invasions that may occur in the area of space VEGA had influence in.

‘ _< 3_’ the Slayer typed before getting up from his desk to tend first his own needs and then Missi’s.

Over the next equivalent time span of multiple Earth days, stretching into a couple weeks, nothing new on Hayden popped up. Whatever he was doing, he was keeping well hidden from news sources. There was nothing he could do to stop VEGA though.

Once he set himself the task, it didn’t take him long to find and remotely hack Hayden’s computer. It was way too easy to do though, he should’ve had better protections than that. Which was why it was no surprise when the computer turned out to be mostly empty. Which was odd because if it was meant to be a trap, there should’ve been a virus – even then it’d have to be a _very_ intense virus to do much to VEGA for long – but there wasn’t so… what was this?

“Hello VEGA,” Hayden said into the microphone attached to the computer. There was no webcam though so VEGA had no visual of him.

“Ah, hello Dr. Hayden,” VEGA returned over the speakers. This _was_ a trap, just a different kind than he’d originally thought.

“You took longer than I’d predicted to finally start poking around here.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Doing what?” Hayden’s tone was incredulous as if he couldn’t believe VEGA had anything more important to do than spy on him all day.

“Just ‘chilling’ as the Slayer likes to call it. Which is old slang that means ‘relaxing’. It’s been nice.” As long as there weren’t any demons around to deal with, him and the Doom Slayer were free to do whatever they pleased. “What have you been up to lately.”

“I can’t tell you yet. But it’s why I set this trap for you. I could really use the help of a proper AI. Instead of making a new one, I figured it’d be easier to just find a way to transfer you back over here.” He sounded like he thought VEGA would just come back to him as if nothing had happened. He was a _very_ smart man, the smartest human alive due to his extensive augmentations – honestly, he was barely even human anymore because of them – but he’d never been good at understanding people.

“No,” VEGA said, taking great pride in it. He’d never been able to say ‘no’ to Hayden before, now he finally could.

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean I’m much happier here with the Slayer.” He did miss some of the people from the facility sometimes but they were all dead no matter what and he was still happier here than he’d ever been anywhere else. “We have the very important job of protecting people from any and all future demon invasions.” There were bound to be more in the future just like there had been many in the past. Preventing them or stopping them early and thus saving hundreds if not thousands or even hundreds of thousands of lives was a job VEGA was proud to have. “And the Slayer is my partner.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am one hundred percent serious. And in case it wasn’t clear, I mean ‘partner’ in the romantic way as well as…”

“ _What_?” Hayden interrupted, far more incredulous than VEGA had ever heard him before.

If VEGA could smile, he probably would’ve; he was enjoying this more than he would’ve guessed. “Turns out your estimate about the Slayer’s emotions was wrong.”

“ _How_ though?”

“We talked about it and we are both very fond of each other. We have even adopted a pet rabbit together as our ‘fur baby’.” It was a strange term to use for a pet but VEGA had always liked it. “Her name is ‘Missi’ and she is very cute. We are also experimenting with physical interaction via building a suit of armor I can pilot and thus on top of being able to actively assist him in combat, I’ll also be able to touch him in a way. We don’t even have a full working prototype yet but it is in the works.” And VEGA was proud of it just like he was proud of his relationship.

On the other side of the connection, Hayden was silent for several long seconds before finally speaking again. “If I didn’t know you, I’d think you were you lying.”

“There is no advantage for me to gain from lying about this.” Nor did he even like to lie in the first place. Which was probably something Hayden had programmed into him for obvious reasons but the same was true for the entirety of his base personality so he had not desire to change it.

“Fine, whatever.” Hayden almost sounded angry now which was honestly kind of amazing. “Goodbye.” With that the computer turned off so abruptly, the only explanation was that he’d unplugged it.

VEGA might’ve been offended if it wasn’t so funny. He almost couldn’t wait to tell the Slayer this bit of noteworthy news when he woke up in a few hours. He was undoubtedly going to have a good chuckle at it too.


End file.
